1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fire fighting systems and equipment. More specifically, the present invention relates to a jet engine blower type fire fighting system which generates high velocity liquid cooled air streams at a constant temperature and velocity that are very useful in fighting forest and other types of fire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Forest and grass land fires in the western states including California are a constant concern because of the lack of moisture, the extremely short raining season, the high winds and the long hot summers. Starting in mid summer and continuing through the fall the chance of serious fires is high since spring growth caused by winter rain is dry and there is virtually no precipitation during the summer months. During the summer and fall, when a scrub brush or forest fire starts it will generally spread rapidly and is extremely difficult or impossible to control. The result can be a lose of forest and houses and buildings surrounding the area where the fire is burning. During a typical fire season in Southern California damages to property can cost be as high as a billion dollars or more.
When the rain finally arrives in December and January the ground is often barren of vegetation which results in erosion of the soil and mud slides. This leads to additional property lose since homes and commercial building are on unstable soil especially on hillsides and in canyons. There may also be homes severely damaged when cliffs erode sending thousand of cubic feet of mud into occupied homes.
Conventional methods for fighting fires under dry and windy conditions include the use fire fighting vehicles for directing high pressure water or fire retardants at the fire. Aircraft with water scoops have been used to fight forest and brush fires under dry and windy conditions. Fire breaks are another technique used by fire fighters to fight forest and brush fires under dry and windy conditions.
Water is directed at the fire from a nozzle which results in the fire being controlled by fire fighters in only one extremely small area. A fast moving fire will often jump a fire break. Fire retardants are not safe to use in residential areas because they contain environmentally unsafe chemicals which are harmful to animals and humans. Aircraft with water scoops are very limited in the capabilities in that they can fly in high winds and take a significant amount of time to fill their scoops and return to the fire.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fire fighting apparatus which is effective and efficient at fighting forest and brush fires under dry and winding conditions.